


Hinata Shouyou's Human Airbag

by MichelaGuerra1895



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hugs, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, One Shot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, They are only mentioned I'm sorry, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: During the second training camp in Tokyo, Hinata forgets how to slow down while running downhill. Kageyama begrudgingly decides to intervene.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Hinata Shouyou's Human Airbag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/gifts).



> Hi!  
> This fanfiction is really (self-)indulgent: I love the concept of Hinata and Kageyama hugging, I read some good fanfictions where it is developed, but I wanted to write something about it, especially after reading [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare) 's comment on my last fic. Actually, they basically prompted the fic, I just wrote it, so thank you for inspiring me and for beta-reading the work, Ander, I greatly appreciate it.  
> Have a nice reading!

The first time their bodies touch - or rather, _clash_ \- after the Big Fight of the first year is during the second training camp in Tokyo, on the first day. 

Karasuno is carrying out the penalty of running up the hill near Ubugawa High; anyone who isn’t a first-year, remembering the previous training camp, is wondering who thought having Shinzen and Ubugawa close in the rotation was a good idea. At least they are almost finished and it's not that hot. 

Kageyama reaches the bottom of the hill for the last time ( _thank the Gods_ ) and is just starting to catch his breath when he hears quick steps getting dangerously close and feels a smaller body running into him, knocking him down. The next thing he hears is a loud laugh, coming from no other than Hinata. Because of course it has to be that idiot, who is still on top of him. 

_Annoying_. 

“Get off of me, dumbass!” orders Kageyama, turning his head so that, even with his body facing the grass, he can still use his trademark scowl. 

“Alright, alright,” says Hinata between laughs, freeing the setter from his weight. 

Kageyama sits up and stares at him. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“I came down so fast and fell on you,” replies the middle blocker, finally calming down. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t do it again. We could get hurt.”

Hinata nods.

  
  


Hinata does it again the next day - damn him and that stupid hill and that stupid penalty and _seriously, whose idea was that?_ This time, though, Kageyama is slightly more prepared, as the quick steps are a bit further from the point of impact - that is, him. He could shift but there’s no way he’s letting his middle blocker fall and possibly get hurt just because he has somehow unlearned how to slow down. So Kageyama begrudgingly opens his arms and kills Hinata’s speed. 

The middle blocker looks up and beams. 

“How thoughtful of you, Kageyama!”

“Sh-shut up!” replies the setter, taken aback at the word “thoughtful”. 

“But you are,” states Hinata unfazed, and walks away.

Some hours later, Kageyama comes to the conclusion that yeah, perhaps he is thoughtful, but he wouldn’t be the setter he is if he didn’t care about his hitters’ conditions. There was no need for Hinata to point it out, though.

  
  


Hinata doesn’t slow down on the third, fourth and fifth day either. Kageyama is always there to catch him and gradually, imperceptibly, is less and less annoyed at Hinata’s inability to slow down. 

  
  


The sixth day Hinata deliberately runs towards Kageyama. The setter swears the idiot accelerates seconds before landing on his chest. He expects to be irritated by that unnecessary touch, except … he isn’t. He feels Hinata’s hair brushing against his neck and he finds it slightly damp but still soft. He feels Hinata’s arms holding him. He can’t help but embrace the middle blocker - he’s clumsy, but Hinata doesn't seem to mind and it feels good anyway. He starts being glad that Hinata is mistaking him for an airbag these days.

  
  


The seventh day the impact is not at the bottom of the hill.

Karasuno is playing against Fukurōdani and has laboriously reached the match point. 

"One touch!" cries Tsukishima.

Tanaka receives the ball and sends it to Kageyama. Without hesitation, he tosses to Hinata, who slams the ball against the floor before the owls can do anything about it. Among the cheers of his teammates, Kageyama barely hears Hinata’s quick steps, but he turns towards him anyway and reciprocates the hug the middle blocker envelops him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like to share your observations or to keysmash or both.  
> Have a nice day/evening/night!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running at You at Full Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489226) by [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare)




End file.
